


Beta Bait (Discontinued)

by SummySwan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Development, Healing, Mating, Mating Marks, Multi, Poly Relationship, dont kill me just yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: Yuri has learned how to deal with a shit life, no people there to help him out while he got fired from every job because of some form of violence.  He had just grown used to dealing with it, having to change towns because he needed jobs and had a reputation, having to deal with hot cheery people, and also gross giant bugs.But you see, some assholes were just pushy and decided they needed to help a beta of all people, someone with no scent and no allure.And of course, they were mated and too kind, and he fell pretty damn fast for two different people.Of fucking course.





	1. Big Jackets and Bigger Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!! This story gets a lot better as it goes along so I hope you enjoy! This story is helping me learn how to do character development, and also a way for me to write a very nice threesome that I just love:}

You know what, he didn't *want* to be a beta okay? So when every damn person asked him what he was, he may have snarled at them and stormed off. People didn't get to exactly choose what they were, and the ones that hated their rank were left to suffer and deal with it.

You know, unlike most, he had actually wanted to be an omega. Because although most of the society didn't realize, if you had a good enough scent, you could lure in a powerful alpha and have a great life.

But no, he was stuck as a fucking beta. He was always told that Betas were calm and composed, and helped diffuse tension in rough situations, and trust me Yurio was definitely *not* that. He even thought of the chance that he could be an alpha with his short fused temper, because the one thing he could definitely not be was a beta.

So he was pretty damn surprised when they tested his blood at age fifteen and he came up with beta blood. He hadn't known what his parents were since they left at a somewhat young age, and his 'grandpa' who died a couple years back wasn't blood related to him so he didn't know shit.

And he saw all of these cute little omegas that he would totally be down to date, and soft and gentle alphas that *could* have loved him, but he was a beta, with a normal scent and no alluring factors to him. 

There was not much muscle on him, he was just some slim little twenty-one year old Russian living in Japan, praying for a good job to come along. He had gotten way better job opportunities a while back since he didn't have much of a scent, but he started fights with one too many customers, so the job opportunities weren't there anymore.

It was like, eight pm now, and his shift at this dumb coffee shop ended in an hour. He was lucky that he had worked in a coffee shop with similar machines, otherwise he would be broke and jobless at the moment. Well he still was broke, but he was able to pay the bills for his tiny apartment.

Hearing the annoying beep, he looked up tiredly to see a mighty fine alpha walk in, with a flutter in his step and a gleam in his eyes. A glance to his right and he saw a smaller omega trailing behind him, face shiny red as they were holding hands.

"Hi hi~!" The alpha smiled, a slight accent coded in with his Japanese.

Not even trying to force a smile, he sighed, probably looking half dead, and said, "What do you want to have?"

"Hmm...What do you like here?" The guy purred, still seeming like he was a kid in Disneyland...maybe it was because he was with the omega?

"I don't like anything here, everything here is shit." He deadpanned, and to his surprise the omega started giggling into his hands, which was annoyingly really cute.

"Uh...I'll have a small Carmel Frappe then! Ah, did I say it right?" He smiled happily, and Yurio wanted to barf.

"It's $2.64. It'll be ready in a minute." Yea, call him rude but he wasn't gonna talk kindly to anyone, he was fucking tired, he hadn't slept in three days.

Whipping up the Frappe was easy, he knew how to work the machines and it was ready in about a minute. He did the annoying little swirl of caramel on the top, and ignoring the slight blurring of his eyes, he handed the drink over to the other.

He was gonna step back to the register but before he could, he saw the alpha reach out and *wow*, that dude had *really* warm hands and why the fuck was he touching his forehead?

"You're really cold." The guy frowned, and he slapped the hand away, growling.

Trying his best to stay calm and not attack the alpha, because he would definitely loose that fight, he gritted his teeth and spoke annoyedly, "I'm *fine*."

"Y-you don't look fine though." The Omega timidly spoke up, knees trembling anxiously.

"I can deal with my own life, just take your coffee and *leave*." He snapped, internally knowing that he was most probably gonna loose this job, but fuck it.

The guy looked like he was about to hop over the counter or some crazy shit, but the omega pulled on his sleeve, whispering something to him quietly that Yurio couldn't catch. Whatever he said made the Alpha pout, and sigh deeply.

"Okay..." He sighed, taking the coffee and whirling around, walking off begrudgingly with his omega in toe. 

The so said omega turned around, giving him one of those stupid looks of pity before they opened the door and walked off.

Breathing in relief, he hoped that he might be able to keep this job for a while longer so he could at least get one damn paycheck, because he was kinda super late on paying for this month's rent.

 

The hour passed slowly, no more customers coming in. He was lucky that he still was working here, because he may have punched a dude about a week back. He had torn up the complaints about it and had managed not to get in trouble, a smart move on his part, but they would probably send more.

Humming as he locked the door behind him, he walked though the area, stepping in the snow as he shivered a ton. Jesus fuck, when had it become this damn *cold*? He didn't have a jacket but he apparently was going to need to get one, if he had the money, *which he didn't.*

He could feel his vision blur again, his steps slurring slightly as he could feel his body trembling, his hands rubbing up against his arms. He only had on a T-shirt and thin jeans, and it was cold enough to snow, which meant it was cold as fuck.

He was surprised to hear two sets of footsteps behind him, and something warm thrown over his shoulders. Whirling around, he saw the two people that had been at the shop pestering him from before. And now he was apparently wearing the alpha's jacket, which smelt really good, like *way* too good.

"What the f-fuck?" He hissed out, teeth chattering.

"We wanted to make sure you got home safe!" The Omega smiled brightly, and Yurio blinked at least five times to see if he was hallucinating and if he had passed out or something.

He would have declined, but the jacket was really warm and his thoughts were fuzzy along with his vision.

"Okay, fine." He mumbled, too tired to argue, running his hands though his hair.

They walked beside him, and he drowsily walked down the streets to his apartment, them both close beside him. He may have cuddled into the jacket, maybe just a little bit.

 

The walk back to the apartment was slow, but they made it. He actually felt a lot better with the giant jacket keeping him warm, and since these people had been so kind, he should at least do something in return? Well what was he even supposed to say here?

Standing in front of the apartments, he finally looked over to see plain horror etched on the two's faces. Looking at them confused, he shrugged, trying to hand the Alpha his jacket, only to be stopped afterwords by the omega.

"You're telling me you live here?!" He sounded appalled, and actually looked like a worried mother or something.

He must have given them a really confused look because they both somehow looked even more horrified.

"There are *cockroaches*. I can see them from here." The Alpha looked like all of the color had drained from his face.

Jeez, it was just bugs, why were they so uptight? He had woken up to spiders crawling on him along with other bugs. Hell he had even woken up to squirrels fighting on top of him one time, what was the big deal?

"I don't think I can leave you here, I'd feel too guilty." The Alpha then looked at him seriously, "You can stay at our house for as long as you need to."

"I've- this apartment is *fine*," Throwing out his prideful type personality he continued blushing slightly, "Thank you for the help so far though..."

He hadn't been expecting what happened next.

In a swift movement, he was thrown up and into the Alpha's arms, coddled like a child.

"Guess we will have to kidnap you." The Alpha smiled happily.

"Victor, isn't that going too far?" The Omega sighed, but seemed okay with it.

Really thinking about it, Yurio just grumbled begrudgingly before deciding to give in. He didn't really have anyone that cared or would care anyway, what was the point?

"Go for it." He shrugged.

Victor cheered in happiness, still carrying him bridal style with his jacket now back on himself again. This guy was actually pretty warm, and Yurio found himself actually wanting to stay like this.

It felt nice to have someone touch him, because he hadn't had that in a long, long while. Without even realizing it, he dozed off, tired puffy eyes closing shut for a long needed rest.

***

Eyes fluttering open, he shot up, in unfamiliar surroundings. He was on a really pretty brown couch, with a fur blanket draped over him, and in a really fancy ass apartment. There were multiple photos on the walls of a couple-

Wait wait wait.

Looking around more, memories of what had happened previously came crashing back, and he tried to get up, but was attacked by a giant tan fluffy beast.

Whatever it was, it was gigantic, it was licking his face with a giant slobbery disgusting tongue- it...was a dog. 

Squirming his hips, he tried to get it off, hissing curse words in Russian, before the dog was pulled back by strong arms, and Victor's smiling face popped up.

"Well hello there cutie!" He smiled cheerfully.

Still trying to get his breath back, Yurio huffed, wiping his face with his hands, shuddering slightly since he was still in his dirty work clothing.

"Uh...Hi." He stated eloquently.

And there it was, the awkwardness... Once you moved past the layer of anger, he was an awkward little shit. But he couldn't exactly be mean to the people who had let him sleep in their amazing apartment, and hadn't tried any shit with him or questioned him.

"Would you like some fresh clothes? I'm sure my mate can let you borrow some of his~!" Victor purred, and only now did Yurio hear the Russian accent.

He was surprised to hear the word mate, but he really was focused on getting fresh clothing. Also, now that his eye sight was somewhat decent, he could see how good looking this guy actually was, and the apartment smelled and looked luscious and rich.

"Ah, you're awake!" A cheerful voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Looking over, he saw the omega, whom was also extremely good looking, with an extra set of clothing, slim glasses perched on his nose, eyes glowing happily. Briskly walking over, he pulled Yurio up off the couch with a lot of strength, which was surprising to say the least, smiling and showing him to the bathroom.

"Feel free to take a shower too!"

Yurio closed the door behind him, looking at the clothing in his hands. Then he looked over towards the shower, and his mouth dropped slightly. The shower was fucking *huge*, and he was stripping off his dirty clothes in a matter of seconds, putting the clean clothing on the counter while leaving his old clothes to rot on the tile.

Hopping into the shower, he turned the knobs, and was hit with warm water instantly. He couldn't help the small whine of happiness from how nice it felt, and he shuddered, water pouring down onto him.

He looked down, and wasn't surprised to see brown coming off of him. His shower barely worked, and he only used cloths to clean himself most of the time. He couldn't even *remember* the last time he had been in a shower this nice, and had been treated so kindly.

Normally he would have screamed, shouted, or hissed at them by now. But for some reason he felt like he was comfortable around them, which he had never felt before. Reaching for the shampoo, he poured a decent amount into his hands before thoroughly running it though his hair.

And damn it felt good, being treated like a human being. This probably wouldn't last long, and they would most likely kick him out soon, but he was gonna enjoy it while he could. 

For a moment, he closed his eyes and imagined something completely and utterly crazy. He imagined that they were his mates, and that this was normal. That he spent days cuddling with them, and learned everything about them, slowly but surely. And that he was finally happy.

Then he opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwaaaaah hello amazing people!!! I have decided that I'm going to be posting on every other Wednesday for chapters:}
> 
> Also I'm finding myself deeper and deeper into Otabek x Yurio hell, and also the tags may change relationship wise with side ships added in^^

Finally turning the knobs of the shower off after a while, he walked out, looking around for a towel, and there were none to be found. Grimacing but grateful anyways, he put on the clean clothes, the clothing sticking to his skin, water dripping from his hair and onto his neck.

The pants were way too long, he couldn't even see his feet, and he actually huffed because wow, an omega was seriously taller than him. The waistband of the sweatpants was loose on him, but the white shirt hung over them, and it was slightly sliding off his shoulder, probably revealing his skin.

His hair was soaking wet, and he shook his head, water flying around a little bit. He found a small hand towel, and used it to dry his hair, sighing happily after his hair was now only damp.

Looking in the mirror, he froze, because he looked...different. There wasn't any black under his eyes, and he looked decently attractive for once. He looked pretty pale though, but that was probably because he was used to seeing himself with a layer of dirt overtop of his skin.

Walking out of the bathroom and almost tripping over two times, he tried to roll up the sweatpants, but it really didn't do anything. He was too short dammit, and he could feel himself mumble annoyedly before he caught the scent of food.

Waddling towards the kitchen trying not to fall smack into the wood, he poked his head into the kitchen, seeing the omega humming while cooking breakfast, and Yurio's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Was the shower-" the other started, then paused once looking over, freezing up.

He was more than surprised to see the other blush immensely, and whip his head back towards the food, ears tinged red.

"W-was the shower nice?"

"...Yea, thank you...um..." He awkwardly stammered, not knowing the other's name.

"Yuuri." The Omega supplied.

"How did you know my name?" He blinked, shocked.

"Eh?" The other turned around, blinking rapidly, "*My* name is Yuuri."

"So is mine...but I go with Yurio." He shrugged, deciding not to explain why the nickname existed.

The other giggled, seeming to find the situation funny. He turned back around again, muscles on his back twitching every now and then, tending to the food while Yurio shuffled awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Ah...where is Victor?" He questioned, remembering the name from the night before.

"He's out shopping, he'll be back soon." The other hummed.

Another awkward silence overtook the two, and this time it seemed that Yuuri just hummed and worked on the food, while Yurio tried to get his clothing to unstick from his skin, which was in vein.

His hair was starting to fluff up, hairs sticking out like they were trying to escape from his head, eyes drooping slightly, and he was enjoying the quiet silence, which was quite unusual.

The clock blinked that it was 7:34 AM as the birds outside squawked, flying by the windows with fresh worms in their mouths, darting away from other sly bird's mouths, doing absolutely anything to feed their children.

The smell of eggs drafted through the room, as Yurio leaned onto the door frame, the sound of the lock being twisted and turned, jostling the silence between the two.

"I have returned!" Victor cooed, mouth formed into in a heart shape as he cried out happily, the slight wrinkles around his eyes showing as his pupils grew in size, a sign that you saw something you loved, or at least that's what Wikipedia said.

Yurio awkwardly nodded his head in greeting, body going stiff as he tried tried to think of what to say. But Victor didn't seem to pay him much attention, as he skipped over to his mate, pressing their lips together in a chastise kiss.

They were both smiling adorably as they bopped noses, and Yurio had never felt so out of place, or as most people called it, 'The Third Wheel.' They both peered over at him at the same time, his face flushing slightly at their eyes stared him down.

Looking away over at the cactus plant, which he had never noticed before, and who the fuck *didn't* have a cactus plant at some point, he didn't catch their eyes catch eachother's, speaking with no words but only a gleam that could be told by their years together.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yuuri cheered, snapping whatever the silence around the room was, pouring the eggs into three different plates, while Victor popped over to the small table, motioning for Yurio to follow him.

Somehow, Yuuri balanced the three plates in his arms, that were filled with slightly brown eggs and pieces of crispy bacon, plopping down a plate in front of a Yurio as he sat down, and Yuuri smiled before digging into his food, Victor doing the same.

Yurio grabbed a fork that was already placed on the table, and stuck it into the food, then taking a bite. And holy *shit*, it was amazing, and yea normally everyone says that but this was someone of the best shit he had ever tasted(then again he lived off canned food so he might be a little biased).

"It's really good." He mumbled, but he knew they had heard him from the smiles he was given, and Jesus fuck these two smiled way too much, like how do you even smile so perfectly that much, doesn't it hurt after a while?

He wanted to ask questions, but he really needed the happiness filling the air to last for just a little while longer. All he ever felt was anger coming off of employees, when they glared him down for doing something wrong. He hadn't even had breakfast with anyone in years, and damn he forgot how nice it was to interact kindly with other people.

He didn't even notice the way his lips curved up into a shy, timid little smile, eyes glowing with happiness as he looked down at his plate full of food, and the couple both choked on their eggs, which caused him to look up at them confused.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked, his face pulled into a sight frown once again.

"Peachy." Victor smiled, but he looked constipated, and his cheeks were puffed out, and considerably red.

"Y-Yep." Yuuri wheezed out, looking the other way, promptly avoiding his gaze.

Yurio decided to not push it, and went back to eating his food, while the other two regained their composure, starting up some small talk, and he felt their gazes on him as he looked up.

"How old are you?" Victor questioned, pressing his finger to his bottom lip, eyes blinking rapidly, as if he just considered this.

"Twenty-one, how old are you guys?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm twenty-three, and Victor is twenty-five." Yuuri supplied the information with a giggle, fucking still cute as hell, dammit.

They seemed to ask another question, but Yurio had one of his own.

"U-Uhm," He finally decided to ask, "Why are you letting me stay here?"

"Ah, well-" Yuuri started, until Victor cut him off mid-sentence.

"I think you should be our mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is!!!
> 
> Feel free to take a guess at what happens next, I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY!! It makes me so happy to come on and find lovely comments!:3
> 
> I am on chapter 5 now, and another character has been added into the story so far! For those who requested it, I already have plans for how I'm doing this and I'll be having many of the other characters popping in eventually. Since this fic will be moving along slowly I hope to keep it at around 20 chapters, there may be more if I can't develop the characters to my liking at a certain point.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll do a sex scene in this, would you guys like one? Make sure to comment if you want certain side ships added in, I take all of your guy's ideas into consideration<3
> 
> Also, the characters in this all are in their 20s, just a reminder! Thanks for reading~!


	3. Chapter 3

"I think you should be our mate."

The logical two choked on air, Yurio going extremely red, ears and arms even bombed with the bright color, while the omega was dumbfounded, before he shot off at his mate.

"Victor you can't just-We barely even *know* him!" Yuuri settled on saying, as Yurio was still too shocked and embarrassed to say anything.

"S-Shouldn't you get to know me first?" He mumbled very quietly, face still flushed with a deep red, yet thanks to whoever was up there, they both didn't hear his statement.

Victor smiled cheekily, and then said, "Aw, you can't tell me you *didn't* wanna kiss him when he was being all cute~!"

"VICTOR, FOR THE LOVE OF-! YOU CANT JUST ASK PEOPLE IF THEY WANT TO MATE WITH YOU FOR THEIR ENTIRE LIVES!!!" The Omega was shrieking at this point, hands thrown up in the air dramatically, face purely dumbstruck with irritation.

Yurio awkwardly cleared his throat, hands stuffed into the sweatpants pockets while his fingers curled and clenched, gaining the two's attention after a couple of seconds. He opened his mouth again, and then closed it, then finally decided to speak.

"I-I think," Damn he had never stuttered like this in his entire life, "That w-we should get to know each other first." 

His face was on fire, his cheeks were tingling with practically all of his blood rushing into fill the skin, but he still looked at them, or at least tried to for a couple seconds before having to avert his eyes.

He then heard soft footsteps approaching, the omegas, and was prepared to maybe get slapped or something, before he felt himself being pulled up into a kiss, actually lifted up off of his feet.

The guy was a really good kisser, and the fact that the dude willingly kissed him was pretty nice, but the one thing that pissed him off is that he now realized that the guy was way fucking taller than him. Like, over a head taller than him, and probably didn't even realize he was lifting the beta quite easily off his feet, and was holding his waist keeping him steady.

But okay, why was the guy kissing him? He could feel himself needing air, his mouth parting unconsciously, before the other's tongue was slipping into his mouth, and he finally remembered that, wow, noses still existed, and breathed through his nostrils.

His hands were clutching onto the omega's shirt, hair still slightly damp, eyes squeezed shut, as Yuuri pulled back, blushing as well, but not even as close as to how much the beta was.

Eyes misty with lust, mouth still parted with moist lips, knees wobbling slightly the beta looked up at the omega, cheeks flushed, almost in a trance from just kissing.

The omega groaned, hiding his face in his hands while he stepped a good couple of feet away from Yurio, as Victor's laughing from the table behind them erupted. Yurio snapped out of the light hypnosis he was in, face turning beet red again.

"Awe~!" Victor chimed, getting up from his seat, and Yurio caught a slight tone of mischief from him, as he looked up warily to see the other approaching, long legs reaching him in a couple of strides.

"I wanna have some fun too." Victor purred, voice dropping to a lower and more husky tone, as Yuuri watched, eyes widening and showing something that Yurio couldn't catch, before Victor had leaned down pulled him into a deep kiss.

If Yuuri's kiss was hypnotizing, this kissing was fucking drowning him. The other softly slipped his tongue into Yurio's mouth, rough but gentle hands grabbing his waist, while his tongue lapped around the inside of his cheeks, causing the beta to make a slight sound.

He was pulled even closer while the Alpha's hands reached down, squeezing his ass. Yurio could feel his body shudder, hips jutting forward slightly, and he reached upwards, entangling his hands into the other's shiny silver hair, finally deciding to settle his hands at the back of the other's neck, having to crane his head upwards to reach the other.

Unlike the first kiss, he leaned forwards, feeling his embarrassment from earlier go away, as he wanted to do more of this. The other pulled away though, smiling while not even panting, and Yurio got the vibe that he was some fucker that didn't even try when it came to sexual shit.

"This is a good way of getting to know someone." Victor mumbled, smile on his lips in an instant.

Yurio grimaced, feeling annoyed while his cheeks were still colored red, because how the *fuck* were they both so god damn tall? When he was fifteen he was hoping to grow taller, but he ended up staying basically the same damn height.

A gasp was heard from the omega, and he was looking over at the clock, which read that it was 8:16am. 

"Shit, Victor we're late!" Yuuri cried out, a mildly terrified look on Victor's face that concerned Yurio, did they have work or something?

"What the-" Yurio was cut off when the two bolted out of the house, shrieks being heard even after the door swung shut, then a car engine and wheels squeaking, and finally silence.

Looking around, he spotted the brown dog on the couch, the white plates with some leftover food on still out, and the fact that he had a huge damn boner.

"...fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this chapter is very short, but do not worry Chapter four is super long! Also I may start posting weekly, what do you guys think? And sheesh, the last episode of Yuri on Ice got me to ship them all even more. Yuri making his performance to Yuuri was like, heartbreaking and then having Victor hug him, holy shit. I cannot believe Victor and Yuri both cried, I somehow didn't cry myself(I will later)-3-
> 
> Anyways, I was thinking of keeping this at around 20 chapters but it may go up to 30, I'm so happy right now and I'm loving the pairing more than ever:} Would you guys like for it to be 20 Chapters or 30-40?
> 
> Finally, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! I'm pretty sure I've cried like 7 times so far at all of the amazing comments you guys leave, I never thought I'd get so far even though I just posted this fic. I love you all SO much, you have no idea how happy seeing your comments makes made me. It brings me a joy I rarely feel in my life. I've read all of the comments like 20 times at least...
> 
> Thank you so much guys<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this is a long chapter~! Enjoy;}

He was confused to say at the least, being left in an empty house for who knows long. It was about two hours of cleaning up the kitchen and awkwardly shuffling around that he decided to do something. It was a chance to explore, he decided with his usual frown, as he walked down the thick hall and opened a green door on the left, his dick falling limp to his rising curiosity.

It was a bedroom, a decently big space with a king size bed, mint green sheets and pale blue walls. It had a giant bin at the end of the bed, which he decided to inspect much to his dismay after opening it.

He could feel his face flush, lower regions throbbing slightly at the sight in front of him. There were tons of sex toys, dildos in different colors and sizes, squeaky clean along with many other things he didn't know the names of. Not only that, but there was rope, handcuffs, and a fucking whip of all things.

But well, the thing that fucking scared him the most was how organized it was. He couldn't pick up anything smell wise, and the room had a nice wood smell. It was as if they hadn't hardcore fucked with kinky ass shit in it, and he quickly exited the room, feeling his dick start to rise.

"Fucking hell." He seethed, teeth gritting together as he tried to think it away, remembering cockroaches, beetles, spiders...

But all he had in his mind was images of what those two had done with those toys, and thinking of the whip make his knees weak, thighs unconsciously rubbing together, trembling as he leaned forward to calm himself in the hallway.

Everyone had good enough noses to smell if he did anything to himself, so he either could try to will it away or get off and have them both know. It was then that he felt a strange sensation as his mind started to cloud up, thoughts slowing for a moment as he felt on fire, heat coursing though his veins as he fell to his knees, dick throbbing venomously.

It *had* to be because of him being around an Alpha, but holy hell was this a stranger reaction than he got usually. His hands curled into fists at the ground, hips stuttering forward, wanting some type of friction, causing a whimper to arise from his throat.

Gasping for some air, even though he had been breathing the entire time, he stood up shakily, walking to the next door, hoping it was some type of place he could get off in, because his body was *burning.*

Before he could even reach the next door, he fell over in a heap, finding it hard to breathe, cries of pain being ripped out of him. He could barely think with the amount of effort it took to get air, let alone move from the position he had fallen in, legs curled and arms splayed out.

He had a slightly coherent thought, mind knowing why he was having a reaction but a different type, causing confusion. He just needed someone to smell, some type of thing to calm this down, normally he-

A loud knock at the door cut off whatever he had been thinking about, and the heat in his body wouldn't wear away, and he could feel cold tears rolling down his cheeks as the knocking got louder, the door rattling from the impact.

That was when he smelt it, a rough but proud scent, that smelled of an alpha. His body moved on his own, newfound strength by the smell, and he was running and ripping the door open in seconds, not even looking at the man's face before he leapt into the person's chest, breathing the scent in deeply.

He could feel the tension along with the retched heat leave his body, fragile hands clutching the man's shirt, eyes still wet as his weakening legs gave out, his body starting to fold underneath itself. The other person caught him in an instant, strong arms wrapped around his smaller frame quite easily, and he heard the person huff.

"Fucking hell." He finally wheezed out after a minute.

"What a nice first meeting." The other person rumbled, voice extremely deep and rich, and Yurio could feel his cheeks heat up, still trying to catch his breath.

When he felt some feeling in his legs, he shakily stepped back to look up and see someone that could rival even Victor's sexiness. The extremely tall guy had a dazzling smile placed perfectly on his lips, hair half shaved on the bottom, and was wearing dark jeans that clung to him like they were desperate to feel his skin. His jacket was puffy but still somehow outlined his obvious muscles-

"While it's adorable to see you check me out," The man started, causing Yurio to snap out of looking at muscle guy's figure with a tint to his cheeks, "Can I talk to Victor?"

"H-He isn't home." Yurio huffed, looking away, then looking back up to the man.

And Jesus Christ, what was with all of the good looking people lately and why the fuck were they all so god damn tall? The guy's teal colored eyes held amusement to them, mouth curling up into a smirk, and Yurio guessed he got this reaction normally.

"Do you know when he'll be back~? I need to get him to come to the pack meeting for once!" The guy whined slightly, which caused Yurio to almost roll his eyes from the childress that suddenly appeared, before a question popped into his mind.

"Pack meeting?" He didn't even realize the way he tilted his head in confusion, eye brows furrowing as his lips settled into a frown, body finally still and not shaking.

"Well of course, the top alphas always go to it." The guy said confused, and seemed slightly appalled when Yurio looked even more confused.

"Are you trying to play a prank on me?" Yurio said, anger starting to seep into his voice, "Who the hell are you anyways?"

"I-You don't know?!" The guy actually looked deeply wounded, "I'm *the* JJ!"

"No, I don't know." He deadpanned, feeling even more agitation.

The guy, or 'JJ' actually fucking pouted, eyes looking slightly shiny as he pulled out an iPhone, showing him along with another group of people. All of them were extremely good looking, especially the one with the light tan skin but, why was he showing him this?

"Do you recognize anyone in this?" JJ grumbled, leaning down to accommodate Yurio's height.

Yurio just gave him a raised eyebrow to convey his confusion, and the guy's egotistical nature changed even further as he made a loud whining sound, standing back up to his full height to tower over Yurio before he sighed and spoke again.

"Well, I know he won't agree unless I force him to, so I'll just stay here until he gets back." JJ stated casually while ignoring Yurio's question, before moving Yurio right to the side and walking on in, then lightly shutting the door behind him, walking down the hallway. 

Yurio blanched, before he realized that he probably shouldn't let some random dude into Victor and Yuuri's home, and he quickly tried to catch up to the other, but couldn't because the other had those long fucking legs.

Actually, since he was behind JJ, he noticed how nice of an ass the guy had, it was one of those muscled asses that you just wanted to sit on-

And then, there was a wooden floor which he had fallen straight into. It was at that moment that he remembered that small, tiny detail that his sweatpants were too big, and that he should have not been trying to speed walk in them.

He let out a groan of pain and he heard JJ squawk, then he felt himself pulled into a sitting position, his head still spinning while he felt something sticky oozing out of his nose, probably blood.

"Shit, shit shit shit!" JJ hissed, propping him up against the wall, running to the kitchen area and snatching some paper towels before rushing back and trying to dab his nose.

The other held his hand on Yurio's face, trying to dab his nose while he sat extremely close, a slightly terrified face as he tried to stop the blood from oozing out, and without even realizing it, Yurio leaned into the other's hand, eyelashes swishing up and down. 

"Fou weally shuck." He shot out, words incoherent and juggled around.

But what Yurio didn't see in his moment of weakness was how the other's eyes darkened for a moment, looking at the beautiful person with this really strange but alluring smell that was melting into his touch, and he yearned to bite and to kiss, to *mark.*

It was almost as if the blond was stuck out on a hook, and plunged into the water where the waiting alphas were, and damn did he want to bite down, even though he knew there was a double hook underneath laying in wait with sharp edges sticking out, teasing him with the shiny new object that he could never keep.

And of course at that exact moment, when JJ pulled the other into a kiss, hands in the cutie's soft blond hair, was when Victor and Yuuri walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I've been sick so I haven't written much, I already have chapter five written though! If I finish chapter 6 I'll post the next chapter next week, but I may go back to bi-weekly updates since I'm busy (and coughing/hacking) ;(
> 
> Again, thanks for all of the amazing support so far! I love all of your comments so much, and the fact that some of my favorite authors have checked out my works has me choking. Really you guys, thanks so much!:}


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, and yet another short chapter. Apologizes, I came down with Bronchitis and have been terribly sick. I also have school work to do, but I have been avoiding writing for this fic and I promise not to do that anymore. There will be weekly updates, I'm going to stay as firm as I can on that! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!<3

Yurio didn't really know what was going on, his head was still shaken up but what he *did* see was JJ with a dark purple blossoming over his face and Victor smiling serenely. But he smelled anger all over him, and heard the way that Victor quietly growled, teeth baring slightly while Yuuri looked just shocked.

Yurio finally seemed to blink his way into being able to understand just what was about to go down, and hopped up in seconds but Yuuri's arm on Victor reached the other before he could.

"Victor, calm down." And the Alpha physically relaxed, eyes looking back at his mate with a fondness that startled the other two.

Yurio was about to speak but before he could he could he felt more gooey blood dripping quickly down his nose and onto his lips, and he sighed internally, trying to sniff it up, which caught the other three's attention. 

"Your nose." Victor blinked, still calm from his mate's touch, seemingly not going to move.

That changed when JJ stepped forward, pulling out more tissues, wiping the blond's nose while Victor started to glare him down harshly, Yurio stiff and unsure of what to do, eyes surveying all of their reactions. He felt like he had caused a big issue here, and by the way that Yuuri was looking at him, he felt superbly out of place.

Delicately taking the tissue out of JJ's hands, he dabbed at his nose, while JJ turned to Victor, a mischievous glint in his eyes before he spoke.

"I came here to tell you there was an important meeting next week," He started, then his eyes drifted over to Yurio, "But I wasn't aware that you had such a cutie in your home..."

Victor was about to say something that would most likely end in a terrible manner, but Yuuri cut him off. "Jean, we will go to the meeting, so leave." 

JJ, or Jean, pouted with pleading eyes, his small smirk betraying his sadness as fake while the bruise was still darkening on his cheek, and he sighed dramatically. He knew that he had gotten what he had originally came for, but now something else has caught his eye.

His eyes flickered over to Yurio, the quite adorable man looking quite guilty, his flush making his skin look beautifully pale, and all he wanted to do was hug him...and fuck him. Senselessly, until the other couldn't even cry out anymore, mouth open while he incoherently made animalistic sounds, completely wrecked underneath of him but still begging for more-

"Jean." Yuuri warnend.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." He grumbled, walking through the hallway and seeing himself out while shutting the door behind him, a giant and devilish smirk unseen by the others as he strutted off.

Yuuri practically glared lasers through the door, while his hold loosened on his mate who then was over next to Yurio in moment, checking him over to make sure Jean hadn't done anything weird. From the sigh of relief he heard, he knew that the other hadn't been violated in any way, and that Jean at least had some integrity.

Yuuri couldn't help the pang of jealousy from seeing his mate be worried about someone else, it only made matters worse that he wanted to mate with Yurio. Victor had always been impulsive, but he would never do something like that without reason, which had Yuuri frowning, trying to wonder what his partner was up to.

"Yuuriiiiiii~!" His mate whined, "Do we *have* to go to that meeting now?" 

"Yes." Yuuri grumbled, a look in his eyes telling Victor that it was final, no chances of escaping it.

Yurio stayed silent, because he had a feeling that the tension was his fault. Victor seemed worried about him, a little too worried about him with his mate right over there, watching with an annoyed look, but there was some concern in there so he knew that the other wouldn't shank him or something when he slept.

His lips pressed tightly together as he felt his vision blur a little again, and his body started to warm up again, skin tingling. Red flared into his eyes, and he felt the pain in his stomach flash before it was gone in a second, and he reached up and rubbed his eyes, body feeling quite exhausted.

"I wanna go to sleep." He mumbled, and he felt his body weakening as he started to close his eyes, a slight throbbing in his stomach pulsing through as he fell into soft, warm arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, and the start of drama is in the air~! I hope you all enjoyed it, even though this weeks chapter was short! Feel free to leave suggestions for the plot as well, AKA some side ships you would like or maybe some headcannons that I can slyly add in;) 
> 
> Also, who would you guys like with Otabek? I was thinking either JJ or Phichit, but I'm open to Mila as well! Who would you guys want to see most?
> 
> And thank you so much for the lovely comments! It makes my day to hear how much you guys like this fic, I can't believe I have 300 kudos! Thank you all so so much for the endless support~!<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When Will The Author Ever Have Even Chapters" -A Mystery thriller novel:^)
> 
> This is a 2K word chapter that I whipped up literally yesterday from the depths of procrastination from school and I didn't have any time to grammar check it as much as I usually do, so there might be some spelling errors I didn't catch and it might be a little choppy, apologies U.U

It had been about a week since Jean had been there and the supposed mysterious meeting was the next day, yet Yurio could feel himself flush slightly still from how jealous Victor had looked. He had never had so much attention on him before, especially from Alphas, and had no fucking clue how to handle it. Normally he screamed at people all the time, but he just couldn't bring himself to ever get annoyed with Yuuri or Victor.

And an amazing experience this all was, because he had this amazing, pretty Omega and a beautiful Alpha he got to spend time with all he wanted. He had no idea how long they'd be able to stand him, so he would enjoy his stay while it lasted. But he was starting to get used to it, the nice three meals a day, their beaming smiles, and his subconscious was screaming at him not to get too attached.

It wasn't mutual though, or at least with one of them, because he felt like Yuuri had been annoyed with him lately. Maybe it was because Victor kept casually touching him, or maybe because their dog had taken a liking to him, but he knew that he was a threat to the Omega in some form or way. The other kept giving him too long of sweatpants, and then didn't wake him up at the right time, and it sure as hell wasn't on accident.

He enjoyed Victor's attention, quite much so, but he didn't want to destroy a mated pair who were obviously way in love. Because even though they both had marks on their necks, that didn't mean that Yuuri couldn't have another Alpha bite over his current mark. The scars weren't permanent, they were like tattoos in a way. You could get them removed or have them be replaced by something else, and that surprisingly happened a lot in this century.

But what was he to do? Had he overstayed his welcome, should he just leave in the night, never to return again? He could feel his thoughts start to go dark, remembering sleeping at bus stops, his ripped and dirty clothing, getting fevers all of the time, and he really didn't want to go back to that type of living style. The job at the coffee place was ruined, he didn't have to go back there to know that, and his old apartment didn't even have anything of value in it.

If he were to leave, he'd have to move again and find another living space. Maybe he could try out a smaller town, and get a fake ID somewhere. His hands tightened around the end of the couch, his amazingly comfortable sleeping place at the moment. His eyes wondered around the nice apartment, how the nice smell of the mated couple was everywhere and how clean and well rested he felt.

He was already attached, damn it.

Victor and Yuuri were out at the store, if he wanted to he could take off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that he should actually sit down and have a talk with them, but Yuri didn't want to be asked to leave. Maybe he was mistaking Yuuri's feelings, or maybe Victor changed his mind?

"Ugh." He grumbled, cursing his terrible observation skills. He was always able to read people well but thanks to years of focusing on just getting enough money to get by, he had terrible senses, so unless he wanted to ask them, he'd never know.

Of course, that was when the lock jiggled, and the two mates were dragging themselves into the room with bags of groceries, with the annoying setting sun shining in the background and into Yurio's eyes. Victor was carrying the food generously while Yuuri smacked the door shut behind them both. Yurio shot up and scrambled off the couch, reaching for a bag that Victor was carrying, not even realizing how their hands briefly brushed together when he grabbed it until he felt Yuuri's stare into the back of his head.

Well so much for working up the courage to talk to them, because he felt like he had Satan himself glaring into his back.

"Ah, thank you Yurio~!" Victor smiled briefly before setting down the groceries, Yurio following behind him with the one bag he had grabbed, still very creeped out.

Victor was about to say something before Yuuri silently walked over, twirling Victor around and pulling him into a kiss, the silver haired man immediately fluttering his eyes closed after a moment of surprise. Yurio froze up, going completely still at the display of clear PDA. Yuuri's brown eyes stayed open the entire time, and he glared sideways at Yurio, making a very clear statement with the motion.

*Back off.*

Then the omega pulled back and smiled, and the two were already talking about something while Yurio felt his heart race a mile per minute, body trembling with pure and utter fear. He hadn't seen eyes that cold since a long, long while ago and just seeing such a thing similar to...*him*... made Yurio feel nauseous. But before they both noticed his panic, he turned his face neutral in a mere second, stilling his body while his gaze went toward the groceries.

"What did you guys get at the store?" He questioned, his voice softer than usual. 

He was lucky that they had not known him long enough to see through the casual act that was very much fake, but well practiced and hard to catch. Thanks to years of learning exactly how he acted happy or having to use a deadpan face, he was easily able to slip into a face that held slight interest. He made sure to lift his left eyebrow slightly, lips curving downward slightly along with a tilt of his head.

"Ah," Yuuri seemed a bit surprised at his casualness but answered his question nonetheless, "We just got some fruit and milk."

"Mm." Yurio nodded his head, before ducking his head subconsciously and quickly walking over to the couch and laying down, cuddling underneath a nearby blanket.

He didn't realize the way that he curled his legs up and made himself smaller, nor the way that Victor frowned slightly and looked over at him, eyes concerned. He didn't look up at all, not even when he heard someone walking towards him quietly.

"Yurio." Victor's soothing and soft tone, something that was most probably quite rare came out, "Are you feeling okay?"

"My stomach hurts," Yurio lied, but it was also a half truth because his stomach *was* bothering him now that he actually payed attention, "I just need to sleep."

"Are you sick?" Yuuri chimed in from the other side of the room near the kitchen, and damn the omega was good at faking it because Yurio looked over and there was 'concern' in the others eyes, which there was no way of it being real.

"Just tired." The beta mumbled, and he felt a little too warm, maybe the room was hot or something.

He turned over, facing the couch's cushions and clenching his eyes closed, trying to calm himself down because his heart was beating *way* too fast from images spinning into his mind. The heat in his body sizzled away as he gained control of his emotions, and he forced himself to calm down in a frighteningly few long seconds, his body trembling slightly.

There was a dip in the cushions near his head and a gentle hand started to rub his back, and he sat up quickly while his legs curled still, whirling around and looking back to see Yuuri frowning. Victor was nowhere in eyesight and Yurio felt extremely fearful being alone with the omega. If the other so desired, he could easily reach over and grab Yuri's neck, suffocate him and kill the helpless beta in a mere minute. The distraught feeling he felt must have shown on his face because because Yuuri gave him a weary look before sighing.

"You piss me off." Yuuri grumbled, frowning while Yurio looked guiltily away, blond hairs poking up in a way that could only be described as adorable.

Before he could reply to that awkward statement, Victor waltzed into the room with something in his hands and a frown settled on his quite handsome features. He flicked the light in the somewhat dark room on, Yuuri and Yurio cringing at the brightness while the Alpha sat on the couch, a little bit too close to Yurio.

"Open your mouth." Victor said, holding up the strange device.

"Why?" The beta's nose scrunched up, looking at the item wearily.

"I-Have you seriously never seen a thermometer before?" Victor looked appalled, and Yurio found the expression shockingly similar to JJ's horrified face.

"A what?" He squinted at this 'thermometer,' before Victor gave a huff and stuck it right in his own mouth.

He froze up when Victor kept his mouth open, pushing the object under his very pink tongue while both Yuuri and Yurio blushed slightly, the latter a lot more and much more obviously. The beta swore that Victor looked smug before pulling the thermometer out of his mouth a lot more slow than he had to, then pressed a button and handed it to Yurio.

Okay, swapping saliva basically with his own omega in the room, what a smart move on the Alpha's part. Yurio opened his mouth shyly before pushing the object into his mouth, keeping his mouth ajar, eyes shifting away and to the side. Victor seemed unaffected, and while glancing to his side the beta saw Yuuri looking mildly annoyed, lovely.

He didn't know what this was even for, and he jumped a little as the device loudly beeped. Victor reached over and his surprisingly soft fingertips skimmed Yurio's lips as he pulled the device out. And seriously, was that really necessary? Did the Alpha actually not mean to do that or did he not see the way his mate was fuming on the sidelines?

Victor stared at the device, and the beta and omega peered over, the numbers 100.6 flashing on the small screen. The mates seemed to be equally upset at the numbers, while Yurio glanced confusedly between the two, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yurio, you have a mild fever." Yuuri informed him, and that's why he probably felt warm now, which explained a lot.

"We can't stay here tomorrow because we have to go to the meeting, but you're sick so..." Victor wondered out loud, trailing off.

Yuuri looked at his mate with an obvious lack of patience, "You aren't getting out of going to the meeting, Victor."

"But-" Victor started, looking strikingly similar to a child being forced to see his relatives and trying to bargain his way out of it.

"Do you want Jean showing up at our house again?" Yuuri raised his eyebrow, and for some reason Victor's mouth snapped shut as if someone had glued it tight.

"I don't feel *that* bad," Yurio cut into the conversation, "I can stay here alone..."

"And the last time we left you alone, we found an alpha kissing you." Victor smiled giddily while saying this, but the chill down Yurio's spine told him that was definitely not a genuine nor happy smile. But then Victor's words caught up to his mind, and he couldn't help but be extremely confused.

"Wait-What?!" Yurio shrieked, voice turning high and squeaky, "He kissed me?!" 

Was that why Victor was so mad at the time? Yurio hadn't really remembered what had happened, his senses having gone blank, and the beta had just figured he was being over protective or something. He looked over to Yuuri to see if this had actually happened, and stiffened up when the beta also looked royally pissed off. 

"I can come to the meeting tomorrow, if you really are worried-" Yurio grumbled awkwardly, only to be cut off.

"Sure," Victor smiled sinisterly, "What a great idea!"

Yurio internally screamed, his body telling him to lay down and sleep while his mind told him to run, and his dick told him to kiss Yuuri or Victor, and the best possible option being both. He ignored all of the ideas, and settled for laying back down, only for his head to fall upon something very warm, which happened to be Yuuri's thighs, and fuck he didn't mean to do that-

But his frantic thoughts were cut off when he felt hands gently running through his hair, and he looked up to see Yuuri blushing, an annoyed scowl on his face and a chuckle from Victor down by his feet confirmed that the omega was embarrassed. Yurio's thoughts drifted to how quickly the omega's mood had changed, but the hands combing through his hair made his mind go hazy.

He nuzzled into warm and soft thighs, hands curling up to the side of nice and thick legs while his eyes flickered shut. His face relaxed without him even realizing it, and his thoughts came to a close as a nice and peaceful slumber overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, and there is the Yuuri/Yurio~! I know I said there would be drama soon, and this is the calm before the storm! I felt like I should have some moments with Yuuri and Yurio before the drama, just to make it worse later on. You're welcome^^
> 
> And yet again, thank you for the AMAZING FEEDBACK! I got so many readers worried about my health and asked me to take my time, thank you for worrying but I am up and running now:} I will be trying my hardest for doing weekly updates, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry for not updating last week...I got a Sinus infection and had a fever, along with terrible headaches^^;; I'm all better now though, and thank you so much for the commenters that were concerned! (I hopefully am better now, lol)
> 
> And this is a flash-forward chapter, so please don't be alarmed. I will show you what happened at the banquet next chapter;)

Yuuri wasn't normally a jealous person, in fact he had always confident that Victor wouldn't leave him. Even when people flirted with his mate, he stayed calm and didn't even feel the need to give them a smug look when Victor told them he was taken. That had always been the case, up until recently.

But thanks to some beta, Victor's attention was always somewhere else. He had tried to tell the Beta to back off, but then ended up patting the guy's hair until he fell asleep on his lap. It just really pissed him off, especially with how cute and soft the other was, it was impossible that the other was so heartfelt with his feelings. It made him feel really angry, furious even. He couldn't even hate the other because of how kind he was.

Yurio even tried to help him with cooking a couple of days ago, in which it failed with the kitchen almost on fire, both screeching. And Yurio cleaned up the entire mess, not letting the omega help for even a second. The Beta also had such a nice smile, and without even realizing it Yuuri had grown fond of it. But something about Victor also smiling softly at the other made him so angry, so *scared.*

He knew Victor loved him, but part of him felt like he would be whipped to the sidelines while the two were happier without him. Jealousy had boomed and grew quickly in his chest, and he wasn't sure what he wanted. He didn't hate Yurio, but he hated when Victor cared about the other and gave him more attention then him, the Alpha's mate. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Victor was with Yurio, but he still couldn't bring himself to hate the beta.

Maybe that's why he regretted it, what he said after the banquet. Because he was standing alone in a room, the door swung wide open, Victor having left off in a hurry. Of course he would, of course Victor would try to find Yurio while it snowed harshly, wind snapping the trees back and forth. But Yuuri just stood there, silently sulking. He knew he had fucked up, that he should have said something. 

He knew that but yet he still- he still said something horrible, something that he couldn't ever take back. That's why Yuuri had tears quietly streaming down his face, slowly sitting down on the couch, staring blankly into the abyss. Brown eyes grew dull, starting to recall what had happened, events about to start replaying in his mind.

But a soft shine caught his eye, and he saw a paining sitting in a dark blue frame. Victor had hung it up on the hallway wall when they had first moved here, both giggling. It was a photo of their first date, and Yuuri's eyes teared up just looking at it. At the time, Victor had really long hair, and it was tied in a dorky bun that Yuuri had done with a giant pink bow. They had gone on a walk through the park, Victor taking a selfie. Yuuri's expression was surprised, but an awkward smile and a flash later, Victor had kept the photo.

Yuuri felt his chest squeeze his heart, and he sighed, really thinking back at what he said. He didn't mean it, but Yurio sure as hell didn't know that.

"He *wasn't* a burden." Yuuri choked out, sitting in the house, empty and cold without the warmth of two others, no one hearing his words.

 

Yurio ran through the empty streets, the moon high and bright above him, street lights dimly lit. He wasn't thinking, he was just running. That's all he did anyways, run. He ran because he knew that it would be good, that it would help the people who tried to care for him. Maybe the beta had hoped too much this time, and that's why it hurt, that's why tears blurred his vision. He could still smell the Alpha and Beta's scent entwined in his -their- clothes, and that made him cry even more.

There were always people that tried to help at points, that's just how most people were. They wanted to care for the weak, but when it came down to it, they couldn't handle it. People couldn't handle it when Yurio started crying, couldn't handle it when he yelled at them for no reason, screaming and uncontrollable. But this time...he had wanted to stay. 

The way he felt safe, the happiness, Yuuri and Victor, he wanted all of it. He hadn't known them for long, and his gut told him they were good people. But it was him that was tainted, who couldn't be around anything without destroying it, and he was too selfish for wanting their attention. His skin was *burning,* and he stopped running, knees hitting the snow as he wheezed. 

"Hide it, just don't let it out." He repeated the words, over and over for a long couple of minutes until the searing pain stopped, his heart racing.

Wiping his tears, he got up. Yuri was just about to start running again, before a familiar scent flowed into his nose. The beta froze, body starting to violently shake, as he looked across the street to see *him.*

"No..." He choked out, eyes glazed in terror, before he took off running as fast as he could.

But it was no use, because he would be caught in only mere seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, a small tease of what is to come!:}
> 
> So for those who are confused, this chapter was (again) a flash-forward chapter! You will see what happens and what Yuuri said in later chapters, you're so welcome for not explaining literally anything^^
> 
> Also, I may up the rating(wink wonk). Again, thank you SO, SO much for the kudos and hits! I'm super happy that I have 5K reads now, you guys are so supportive and awesome! I don't mind if you have some ideas you'd like to share, so feel free to guess what happens next or maybe a ship idea for side characters~!<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVEEEEEE (Ah ah ah, stayin alive)
> 
> Hey,,, my gosh you lovely, patient readers, I'm so so sorry for the terrible updating! I'm finally not sick anymore, but I was stuck with the end of my semester tests and all of the projects that my teachers dumped on me...Sheesh, you would think in 9th grade that they wouldn't slam you with 4 projects and 3 essays T__T
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I briefly introduced other characters, and don't worry, you'll see more of them in later chapters~! My writing style may be a little off since I haven't written much in a while, but I hope you enjoy:)

The car ride to the meeting was dead silent. Victor was driving with a pissed off look, Yuuri looked like he was contemplating his life in the passenger seat, and Yurio was sitting in the back, still having a slight fever but going with them anyways. The beta didn't have anything to do, and they didn't play music in the car, so he was stuck in the awkward silence. Looking out the window, his eyes wandered over the scenery, easily impressed.

They had been driving for four hours, that's what the digital clock inside the car said. It seemed that Victor knew where he was heading, he didn't even have to use a GPS. From the way that the Alpha's face grew more and more agitated by the second, Yurio knew they would be there soon. Yuuri seemed to still be in his own world, glasses perched delicately on his slightly scrunched nose.

Victor was wearing nice black jeans and a red jacket, the outfit perfectly suiting his figure. It seemed nicer than his usual outfit, so Yurio figured he was trying to look decent. Yuuri on the other hand had on ripped blue jeans, and an old looking blue jacket sitting in his lap, worse than his usual clothing choice.

Currently, they were in a very nice neighborhood, some house's fences going at least five feet tall along with huge front lawns. There was decorative statues even, and Yurio blinked curiously, eyeing Victor. The other was going towards a giant mansion, and Yuuri's frown lightened, his face turning creepily neutral, at least from what Yurio could see. 

He didn't even know what the hell this 'meeting' was about, but he would hopefully be informed soon. It could be drugs or prostitution, but Yurio had seen all of that shit before, and honestly wouldn't be fazed. When you live in bad apartments for years and have to constantly move, you end up seeing some shit along the way, so the beta frankly didn't care. 

Yurio thought it would be the cliche book move where they entered the biggest mansion, but Victor took a right and they were going into the second biggest place in sized place compared to the others. The houses were all huge, so where they were headed had five floors or so, at least that was what it looked like. 

They pulled into a garage, the silver car coming to a stop after pulling up next to a blue van. Victor and Yuuri both sighed at the same time, obviously looking away from each other as they got out. Yurio knew the tension was over coming to this place, but it felt like other things were also an issue. 

It was probably him. 

Opening the door, he slid out, shoving his hands in his borrowed jeans. Luckily Yuuri was kind enough to give him a decent pair of jeans and a leopard patterned shirt even with his bad mood. The beta loved leopard print, but decided not to mention it and just be thankful internally.

There was an elevator that Victor and Yuuri were walking towards, and Yurio trotted behind them, keeping a couple of feet behind them purposely. If they noticed they didn't say anything, and they all stepped into the elevator silently. Victor pressed the fourth button, and there was an awkward minute of silence before they reached the designated floor.

They all walked down a long hall before the mates stopped in front of giant doors, a soft music playing behind the wood. Yuuri let out a long sigh before opening the door, and a giant ballroom was revealed. No one even looked their way, all engaged in conversation in small groups, dotted all around the place.

"Yurio-chan~!" A joyful voice cheered, and Yurio felt his face heat up, mind wandering on how the other knew his name.

Jean was practically skipping up to him, and the beta heard Victor huff before him and Yuuri turned away and walked over to a nearby group of people, leaving Yurio to fend for himself. Internally, he decided that Victor wasn't always the most considerate person, but externally Jean had just arrived in front of him, saying something that Yurio missed.

"Huh?" He blinked, eyes falling away from Victor and Yuuri.

"I asked if you wanted to be introduced to everyone." Jean smiled patently, eye twitching as the beta's eyes stared yet again over to the two mates.

"Uh...okay." He mumbled, vision going blurry for a moment, his fever still being a pain in the ass.

Jean's hand reached over and his arm curled around Yurio's waist, the beta quick to step away in seconds. 

"No thank you." His eyes narrowed slightly, the alpha looking surprised at the cutoff.

"You're a lot more feisty than last time." He looked smug.

"Maybe don't be a pervert then." Yurio clapped right back, his usual attitude starting to take appearance again.

"Aw, don't be mean, you were really cute, it was too hard to resist!" Jean batted his eyes, lips puckering into a pout.

"I'm two seconds away from punching you." Yurio threatened, fists curling to show he was serious.

"A-Alright," The alpha looked actually intimidated, "How about I introduce you to everyone, my bruise from your alpha just faded."

Blushing at the specific terming used, Yurio nodded, face still pulled into a grimace. He walked next the other, making sure not to stare over at his ass, and was lead to a group of beautiful looking people, a man with tan skin the best looking by ease. They all had a smile on their faces, looking relaxed in business casual wear.

"Phichit, this is Yurio! He came here with Victor and Yuuri." Jean smiled easily, but it looked a little forced.

"Hello." Yurio greeted stiffly, hands shoving themselves in his pockets awkwardly.

"Hey cutie!" A blond haired man strutted over, slapping the beta's ass, "I'm Chris."

Yurio was just about to punch him on impulse, hands coming up, before Jean's hand clapped down on his shoulder warningly. The other's introduced themselves quickly afterwords, but the blond was focused on calming down his heated up body down. His eyes immediately darted over to Yuuri, the other chatting it up with some woman while Victor grumbled jealousy nearby.

"Oh boy." He mumbled, not even realizing how he had calmed down in seconds before the hand on his shoulder squeezed harder, his attention snapping back to Jean.

"We need to go and meet the other groups, right Yurio?" Jean pleaded with his eyes, and Yurio nodded confusedly.

Jean was walking away speedily the second Yurio nodded his head, and the beta had to jog lightly to catch up with him. The alpha didn't explain why he was so eager to get away, but Yurio had a feeling it had something do do with Chris, especially with how Jean's hands were currently located to hover over his nice ass. Butt-slapping must have been a usual for the weird blond then.

He was introduced to most groups after that, his greetings becoming a little more casual, his mind relaxing. It might have had to do with how he calmed down whenever he caught sight of Yuuri and Victor, but he was worried with how they both were still in different groups of people, obviously avoiding each other. Jean always found a reason to touch his shoulder or maybe his hip after a while, and it was getting extraordinarily annoying. 

"I think I'm gonna go back to Yuuri and Victor." He stated after Jean touched his waist for the seventh time. 

"Aw, don't be like that kitty~!" Jean smiled teasingly.

Yurio didn't even comment on the dumb nickname, and instead turned around, walking over to Yuuri who was luckily nearby. The omega was chatting it up with a man with a half buzzcut, similar to JJ's. Yurio couldn't see his face, but from the way Yuuri slid his arm up onto the other's arm, he knew he had to cut in.

"Yuuri." He greeted, about to say something before he glanced over to the man's companion.

Brown eyes, so dark and familiar stared at him, and Yurio went dead silent. He knew there was no way, but from the way the other gave him a confused look, the same head tilt as-

"Yurio, this is Adrian." Yuuri smiled, his body language screaming that he was mad at the interruption while his smile made him look cutely happy.

But the beta was staring at the taller man, his eyes almost dull looking, his lips parted slightly. He couldn't even reply, because this man was Beka, he looked exactly like him, he had the same brown eyes, the same jet black hair, and the thought of his old friend had his heart soaring.

"Hi." He mumbled out, his body trembling slightly, eyes still staring at the other, Yuuri again starting to flirtatiously talk to the man.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Adrian frowned, Yurio blinking rapidly.

"You look like someone I used to know," The beta cleared his throat awkwardly, "Anyways, Yuuri, we should go catch up with Victor."

"I'm having a great time with Adrian though." Yuuri's lips stayed in the same stoney smile, and Yurio could feel anger seeping into his veins.

"Instead of acting like a fucking brat," Yurio hissed, "Why don't you actually *talk* to your mate?" 

The two of them were surprised by the beta's angry outburst, and Yurio didn't back down. He knew that the omega could be stubborn, but it was obvious he needed to talk to his mate and work out whatever was wrong. Yurio's first impression was that the two got along very well, but after seeing them argue about who got to eat the rest of the Lucky Charms one morning, he realized that they were both amazingly petty at absolutely any issue.

"At least I'm not playing the victim card." Yuuri snobbishly crossed his arms, and Adrian looked very uncomfortable with the rising tension.

"You know what?" Yurio threw his hands up in the air, "I'm done being stuck between your dumb argument."

He stormed off and out the giant door, walking down the dumb hallway and going down the elevator. Time flew quickly, and before he knew it, he was outside the giant mansion, wind whipping into his face. He had no clue about where to go, so he took a right, eyes narrowing angrily as the cold started to affect him.

Yurio smelt something strange in the air, a familiar scent, but in his anger he ignored it. He didn't know that eventually that would come back to haunt him, but for now, the sick blond was storming off in a giant rich people neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi again! So, since Pliroy week is coming up, this fic may not be updating as quick. Pliroy week is between Marth 1st to March 7th, so I'll most definitely be doing writings for that. I already have a 4K draft for an OtaPliRoy soul mark fic, so you'll be seeing some new YOI works popping up sometime this month.
> 
> And I'm well aware that most people don't enjoy Jean x Yurio(or Otabek x Jean) but I'm a total multi shipper and I can't resist writing it, oops. JJ is one of my favorite characters in YOI, and I feel like I have him as a total dick in this fic, so I'll have him a lot nicer in my other works-3-
> 
> Finally, you SO much(again) for all of the amazing comments, I'm still in shock that I have 6K reads! I hope to see some more lovely comments, I enjoy your guy's guesses at what will happen! I revealed only a little this chapter, but the story shall unravel in later chapters~
> 
> Until next time!<3

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go~!
> 
> I'll be trying to update this story once every 2-4 weeks, as I tend to procrastinate. But do not worry, I am already on chapter four so I'll be staying in that time frame!;)
> 
> Also, since the anime is on-going I'm going to start their personalities at around the first episodish, so the characters will have some flaws that they had in the start of the show, but do not be alarmed, they will develop along with some smut that is already in the process of being written>:3
> 
> Anyways, leave any ideas you have or maybe guesses at what will happen! I'd love to see all of you guys take a swing at what'll happen, thanks so so much for reading! XC


End file.
